


Mistletoe

by haroldsbumcheeks



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldsbumcheeks/pseuds/haroldsbumcheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten and Cameron get caught under a mistletoe and Kirsten realises that all the time she has with Cameron means so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For camsten-love's giveaway/contest. Decided to go with the time prompt and the kiss prompt. Sorry it's late. Kirsten's P.O.V

It's 8:00 in the morning when I'm woken up by a text from Cameron.

_"Hey get ready I'm on my way to pick you up. P.s. I have breakfast"_

I timed him on my phone and it took him 10 minutes to get to my house.

2 minutes for him to call me princess.

6 minutes for us to get 'Jade Fog'.

1 minute to get in the elevator.

3 seconds for him to ask Camille why she's looking at us like that.

1 second for us to look up and see a mistletoe.

2 minutes for him to finally stop rambling about how we don't have to do this.

4 seconds for him to figure out what the look I'm giving him means. 

Is he really going to do it?

1 second to shut my thoughts up.

5 second of him kissing me for me to finally realize what he is doing.

2 seconds for me to finally kiss him back.

3 seconds for him to deepen the kiss.

10 seconds for it to be all over.

I try steady my breathing and I here Camille and Linus whooping in the background.

6 seconds for Cameron to realize that his hands are still on my hips.

He says sorry and runs to the bathroom.

It takes him 10 minutes to finally get out.

2 hours of completely awkward silence in the lab.

1 minute for me realize what I need to do. So I walk over to where he is standing with Linus and ask him if we could talk.

"Hey Cameron."

"Hey" he says while looking down.

I lift his face up and kiss him again because having temporal dysplasia makes it hard for me to show my emotions. I put everything in to the kiss and hope that he understands how much he means to me.

"Wow" he says.

"You mean a lot to me Cameron and I don't want to keep this silent treatment going."

"Well then stretch would you like to go back to my place and watch some Doctor Who?"

"I would love to girlfriend" 

It takes us 5 minutes to get to Cameron's loft because he was speeding. 

5 seconds for him to unlock his door.

4 minutes for me to snuggle into Cameron's chest.

And 20 minutes of him playing with my hair for me to fall asleep listening to Cameron's heart beat.


End file.
